Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, A Raphael Love Story
by katelynx3x3
Summary: A girl is brought into the strange world of the ninja turtles. This girl isn't sure what to make of things, but follows her orders, at least until convinced otherwise. When she meets these strange creatures she isn't sure what to do anymore. Find out how she will react to these dangerous boys, and what decisions she makes. Rated M for dirty stuffs ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first fan fic and i hope you all like it! Obviously I own nothing ninja turtle related, i only own my character Kira. Enjoy =)

I woke up, wondering where I was, who i was...

"Get up!" A girl yelled as a bright light made me squint to adjust to it.

"Who are you?" I asked not sure what was going on.

"My name is Karai, and you are called War Machine." she hissed as she threw me some clothing and a towel. "Get dressed, and then meet me in the room down this hall." she ordered pointing at a door.

"Um, ok.." I muttered. I quickly put on the clothing she gave me. It was mostly black and skin tight. There were other parts to it I didn't quite understand how to put on. I slid on black gloves and boots and slipped a loose fitting dark purple almost vest like thing. I walked over to mirror and looked at what I looked like. I had long black hair, down to my waist. My skin was pretty light colored and I noticed a black mark on my left forearm, it was six hexagons in a circle. I looked around and saw a strange container that I think I came out of. It had water trailing from it to me. Was I suppose to dry off with this cloth? Oh well, I grabbed these metal parts I didn't understand how to put on and I went to the door I was suppose to go through to meet Karai, I hesitated before reaching out and opening it. I was so confused, I walked down the hallway and into another room. It was much more spacious than the last one. I saw her sitting on a throne like chair.

"Ahh I see you're done dressing. There's just a couple things missing. Come here and I will do your make up." She said motioning me to her.

"I didn't really know how to put this on.." I muttered handing her the metal parts.

She took them and put them on my arms and legs, then took out eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow. She put the eyeliner on thick and swept the red eye shadow across my eye lids. She then put a scarf around my face covering my nose mouth and chin, and tied a maroon band around my forehead. "There, you look great."

She smirked at me. "What is my name?" I asked.

"I told you, your name is War Machine." She said coldly.

"Your true name is Kira, but we will refer to you as War Machine." A strange geeky voice said to me

I looked at him surprised. He was a skinny, geeky, black man with glasses. Then Karai turned to me and said, "Prepare for battle."

"What?" I asked so confused.

"The only reason you are alive is to hunt down the turtles and kill them one by one slowly. Other than that you have no meaning or reason to live. Do you understand? You are to find them, and kill them, NOW!" Karai yelled.

I looked at her in shock, then turned my head. "Yes ma'am." I said as I instinctively picked up a weapon. It had a metal handle with a hook blade. 'A sickle' I thought. "Karai, what are 'the turtles?'" I asked her.

"They don't look like us, they are green and wear bandannas. "The one wearing blue is the most fun to mess with." She smirked again. "Finish him off last."

I nodded and headed out.

hope you liked it! more to come!


	2. Chapter 2

I walked out into the cold dark night. I looked around, curious of where I was. I looked around 'How the hell am I suppose to find them?' I thought to myself. I decided to get a birds eye view. I climbed the nearest building. When I got to the top I looked around. I didn't see anything interesting. Of course other than the mysterious city I was looking over. I decided to explore a little. I jumped from building to building, looking around at all the lights in the distance and the tall buildings. Not to mention the graffiti and garbage laying around. It's disgusting, yet beautiful at the same time. After a while of running around checking out the city I lived in, I decided to take a break.

I sat on a ledge overlooking a park, I watched a red headed girl talking with a somewhat attractive boy. 'Hmm he's cute' I smiled. They started walking off, and I decided to follow them. The boy I heard the red head call Casey went into an apartment building while the red head went around a corner into an ally. 'Well that seems suspicious...' I thought. I followed her to a manhole, she pulled it up and slipped in to the sewers. I looked at her with surprise. 'Why would she go down there?' I jumped from the building to the concrete and quietly lifted up the manhole cover and slipped into the sewer as well. I carefully followed her, trying not to make any noise when suddenly she stopped. I moved around a corner so she wouldn't see me. She looked around. 'Had I been found out?' I peeked my head around the corner to see if she started walking again. She's gone! I moved swiftly to see if I could find her when I heard a whoosh. I raised my sickle to block a Tessen aimed at my head.

I looked up, and saw the red head staring at me in shock.

"What do you want with me?" She yelled at me.

"Nothing really, I was bored so I decided to follow you." I said in a lazy tone. "Whatcha doin in the sewers?" I smirked.

"Uhh, I uhh, looking for something I dropped! Uhh, down a sewer..." She muttered.

"Uh huh, sure.." I said, that's when I heard foot steps. I looked around and I knew I was out numbered. I couldn't see anyone, but I could sense them around me. "Hmm it seems as though you have back up." I said stepping away from the girl. "Until next time." I smiled as I ran back to the man hole I came from. As I crawled out of the sewer I looked around. "I give up." I said to myself. I decided to go back to Karai. As I walked into the building I noticed there was no one around. I went back to the room I woke up in. I sat down on the floor and fell asleep.

"Get up!" I woke up to an angry voice. I opened my eyes and notice it was Karai, and she seemed very angry. "Did I tell you that you can rest? You are to find the turtles and destroy them!" She demanded

"I am sorry Karai, I looked all night and couldn't find them. I will try again tonight." I said hoping I wouldn't be in too much trouble.

"You'd better find them this time War Machine." She spat.

"Yes ma'am" I mumbled. I got up off the floor and found something to eat in the kitchen. Karai told me I had to regain my strength if I wanted to beat them. Once I finished I told Karai I was going to look around the city for a while.

"You won't find them at this hour, they only come out at night." She pointed out

"That's ok, I'll find them eventually." I smiled.

"Don't come back until you find them!" She demanded.

I walked out of the building. I decided to look around and see what some of these places are like inside. After a while of exploring it got dark. I climbed a building to get a better view. I was walking around aimlessly for a while until I found that girl again. I followed her again when all of a sudden a shiruken flew past my head. I turned fast to see where it came from. Then I saw them, it's them! The ninja turtles! "Bad move." I smirked.

"Who are you and what do you want with April!?" The one in a purple mask asked.

"I am War Machine, and I find her..interesting." I told them. "You should have stayed hidden. By coming out of the shadows you have just sealed your fate." I threatened.

"You got it backward sweetheart. You're the one who's going down!" The one in red yelled at me pointing his green finger at me.

I leaped at them, first swinging at the one in orange. He blocked it with his nunchuck hopping backward. The red one charged at me head first, I ducked and rolled onto my back, doing a backward roll. He was now directly above me in the air so I pushed my feet upward kicking him in the stomach. I pushed my self up and landed on my feet while he fell onto his back behind me. Thats when the blue one came at me unsheathing one of his katanas. 'This must be the one Karai referred to.' I thought to myself. I took one step back as he stabbed at me, and dropped to the ground and swiped my leg through his. I jumped up as he fell to the ground and the purple one swung his staff at me. My jump had cleared his staff, and as I landed I leg sweeped him too. That's when I got knocked down. The red one landed on me. I was face down when I landed. He flipped me over and held my arms and legs down with the weight of his body.

"What do you want?" He demanded to know.

"You and your family dead." I replied coldly.

"Why!? What did we ever do to you!?" He shouted.

"Absolutely nothing." I responded.

"Then why?" He added.

"Because I am War Machine, my only purpose in life is to kill you and your brothers." I confessed.

That's when I heard a 'pew pew'. The turtles all turned their attention to the origin of the noise. I saw three metal people shooting laser beams at us. I wasn't sure what to do.

"Come on guys! We need to find April!" The blue one yelled.

The red one got off me and ran to the side of the building we were on. He stopped and glanced at me before he jumped off to follow his brothers. That just left me with the metal people. They came up to me.

"You are the one know as War Machine. The one known as Kraang would like the one known as War Machine to come with Kraang." The strange machines said. I scurried backward at a loss for words. "Kraang will take the one known as War Machine to the place the War Machine belongs to." The Kraang said. Petrified, I ended up being captured by the Kraang.

They hoisted me over one of their shoulders and shoved me in a van. The strange thing is I noticed the van had the same symbol on my arm.

I wound up in a room with more of these strange robots. As I looked around the building I noticed that symbol again on the walls. It made me think, 'Maybe they were telling the truth when they said I belonged here.'

"The Kraang would like to explain to the one known as War Machine why you are here in this place." One of the Kraang said once we entered a room filled with a weird smog. "One known as War Machine, the reason for you being here is a reason Kraang had created you in the first place. The Kraang created War Machine to create the life War Machine will desire most. Just as Kraang desires. War Machine is only meant to destroy the ones that try to stop Kraangs revolution. War Machine will destroy the ones known as the turtles and capture the one known as April O'Neil. The Kraang require the one known as April O'Neil to complete the plan which the Kraang plan to make this world a better world. Is this understandable to the one known as War Machine?" The Kraang explained.

"I-I guess that all makes sense? I am to destroy to be able to rebuild? Right?" I asked.

"Yes, War Machine. We wish for you to kill and destroy. Protect Kraang at all costs! Retrieve April O'Neil! Kill the ones known as the turtles! War Machine will appreciate all Kraang does for her." The Kraang convinced me. "The Kraang wishes for War Machine to find April O'Neil and destroy anything that stands in the Kraangs way of the Kraangs plan to make a better planet."

"I understand. Thank you Kraang for explaining my existence. What Karai had told me didn't make as much sense. All she wanted was the death of the turtles. At least you have a final goal. Something that will truly make this planet better." I said as I got up.

With that I left the Kraang to hunt down April and kill the turtles if they dare get in my way.


	3. Chapter 3

I ran out into the streets knowing exactly where to go. I found my way to the park that girl tends to hang around. Once I arrived I found that no one was there...'Oh great' I thought. How could I find her now? I sat down on a ledge of a building waiting for her to come. That's when the turtles arrived. They were standing behind me as I faced the park sitting on the ledge. They must have known I'd come. I got up standing on just the edge of the building still facing the park.

"If you're here for April you might as well go back to where you came from. She isn't here and she won't be showing up anytime soon." The one in blue said.

I turned my head to look at them with the corner of my eye. He was pointing his katana at me with one arm outstretched, the other by his side.

"Then maybe you could tell me where to find her." I said smoothly turning around and stepping off the edge toward them.

"You're not gunna tell her Leo, right?" The orange one asked.

"What? No, why would I do that?" The one named Leo replied.

"Oh so your name is Leo, how cute." I giggled.

"What do you want with April?" Leo demanded.

"Not sure, I just know it's my job to get her. The Kraang is the ones that want her. not me." I pointed out. That's when I noticed the girl out of the corner of my eye! She obviously didn't know what was happening. As I saw her I smirked and ran to the edge and jumped down, landing just a few feet from her. I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder. She yelled, kicked and screamed, flailing her arms and legs everywhere. The turtles were right behind me trying to catch up.

"Help help! HELP! Guys please get me away from her!" April screamed. As I jumped from a garbage can to a fire escape and ran up the steps.

"God you make it REALLY hard to get away from these freaks!" I hissed.

"Hey! That's hurtful!" The orange one yelled.

"Don't care!" I smiled. That's when I found the Kraang lurking about on the top of the building they told me to meet them if I needed help. They were helpful back up I must say, because as close as the turtles got to catching me they were really behind now. I made it inside the building I came from and threw the flailing girl down in front of one of the Kraangdroids. "There's your girl, I'm going to go finish off the boys." I smirked as I ran back to where I just entered. They were already in the building.

"Guys you go find April. I've got this." The red one said with overconfidence.

"Hahaha like you could handle me!" I said sarcastically. I ran in front of the orange one pushing him over, then threw one of my sickles as the purple one and he blocked it with his staff. The blade stuck into the wood of his bo staff. I pulled my invisible wire attached to it and stepped down on it to pull it further. He fell to the ground and I dragged my sickle back to me. That's when the red one pushed me to the side and pinned me against the wall.

"Go! Now!" He said.

"Ughhh errr. Let go!" I hissed.

"Not on your life sweetheart." He smirked. "Who are you anyway?"

"I am War Machine. I am here to help recreate this planet."

"Why are you doing this? You do know your acting against your own kind, right? The Kraang want to erase the human race." He claimed.

"Wha-What?" My stern face turned to a quizzical one.

"Did you not realize that?! The Kraang want to use April as a tool to turn the Earth into their planet. No human would survive! Including you!" He yelled releasing me of his pin.

I just stood there dumbfounded. "But, I thought I was protecting and helping my own kind, not going against it..." I muttered. "What is a 'Human'?" I asked feeling embarrassed I didn't know. I realized that the knowledge I had about things were a little strange. Like I had no idea where I came from, or had any memory before I met Karai. All I knew is I didn't like her, but I had no reason to know most of the things I did. Such as how to fight the way I did. My body just did things, and my head just gave me answers. It was like I didn't have to think about what to do or say, it was a reflex.

"You are a human, the Kraang are not. Stop following the Kraang unless you have a death wish. I mean why do you even want to hurt people? Wouldn't you rather help them? Make them happy?" He questioned.

My brain told me to say no. I follow the Kraang, they are my leaders. They created me I must follow them. I am War Machine, I was made to destroy, but instead I thought about it. I tried to come up with my own answers with reason.

He threw a kunai at me and pinned my shirt to the wall behind me. He took a step backward and said "Think about it War Machine. Do you want to be the one that caused the world to end? Wouldn't you rather be free, and fight for your race? You could be anything you want. You fate isn't written in stone." He said before he took off toward the fighting sounds coming from the room down the hall.

I stood there, still thinking about what he said, and what I should do next. Was I truly not the same being as the Kraang? I mean I did not look anything like them, and I didn't talk the way they did. But they made me, I think...if they didn't who did? Karai? Maybe the turtles? I decided I need to find out before I follow anyone's orders except my own, but how do I go about doing that when I'm being tracked by the Kraang, and probably Karai as well. I'm sure she's looking for me now. After a little more though I made my decision.

If you read chapter 2 before 11/28/13 go back and read it! I changed some stuff and added alot of details left out.


	4. Chapter 4

I pulled out the kunai that pinned my shirt to the wall and threw it aside starting to run toward the noises coming from the other room. As I entered the room I saw April on my left side being carried off while the turtles were being kept back by at least 25 Kraangdroids on my right. I noticed there were already tons of broken ones on the floor.

"Ones known as the turtles, halt, or else." One Kraang said holding a vial of mutagen over April's head. The turtles froze in place. I looked from side to side, preparing for their fate.

"Kraang, I will take April to the helicopter on the roof, you finish them off." I stated as I calmly walked over to April.

"That is a plan Kraang can agree with." The Kraang holding April stated.

"No! Please, War Machine!" The red masked ninja begged.

I turned my head to look at him. I smirked. At that moment I pulled out my sickle and sliced the arm of the Kraang holding April. I then turned around and swung my sickle at some of the other Kraang behind me. I jumped over one doing a front flip slicing its head with my sickle and throwing some shiruken at the ones nearest the turtles. At this point the Kraang realized I've turned on them.

"Capture the one known as War Machine! Kraang needs to fix War Machine's thoughts!" One Kraang yelled as they gathered around me. I pulled out my second sickle and quickly spun in a circle on my right toe with my arms crossed in front of my neck holding my sickles. The pointed ends toward the right, I spun to the right slicing anything that got close. When I stopped after 2 spins I flipped my left hand's sickle(the one on the right side of my body) around pointed toward the other and uncrossed my arms outstretching them slicing the last Kraang in the room into three pieces. I lifted my bowed head to look at the turtles.

"Wha-what?" April mumbled confused about what I just did. The turtles looked at me surprised.

"My name is Kira."

Sorry for the short chapter, I hit a little bit of writers block and it took me a long time to just write this lol. its already 5 am now but more tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait so you're like our ally now?" Leo said.

"I suppose you can consider me that." I smiled.

"How do we know we can even trust you?" April said.

"I suppose you can't really know for sure, all you can really do is take my word for it." I stated plainly.

"The kunoichi's best weapon is deceit." Leo said. "I hope you understand if we don't trust you."

I sighed, "I suppose that makes sense."

"Either way we're grateful for your help." The purple masked ninja said.

"Wooooow! You are so super cool Kira!" Th orange one said.

"Oh, uh thanks um, what's your name?." I giggled a little.

"Oh! I'm Michelangelo!" He yelled excited.

"Oh right, my name is Leonardo, that's Donatello, and he's Raphael." Leonardo said.

"You can call me Raph." Raphael said.

That's when we heard noises coming from the other room. We all looked in that direction.

"We should probably get out of here." Donatello said looking for a way out.

The Kraang entered the room. They were shooting everywhere in the room starting to surround us. We defended ourselves while trying to back out for an escape. The Kraang ended up backing us up against a wall, Leo pulled out his second katana readying himself. We had to keep fighting until we had all of them down.

"Kira, where's the exit!?" Raph asked in a hurry.

"Uhhhhh, it's, hmm." I looked around. "Over there!" I spotted an exit. At that moment a Kraangdroid got back up fired one more shot at me. It threw me against a wall and knocked me out. My limp body sunk to the floor.

Raphael's Point Of View

I looked in the direction Kira was pointing when all of a sudden she was thrown against a wall. I charged at the Kraang that fired the shot. I stabbed at him and threw him against a far wall. I ran over to where Kira was laying. "Kira, are you alright?" Donnie was already kneeling next to her checking if she was seriously injured.

"She's out cold." He stated.

"Guys come on, we gotta get out of here!" Leo yelled.

"What about Kira?" I yelled.

"Leave her, we can't trust her." Leo tried to hurry me.

"What? No way, we can't just leave her here!" I argued.

"She even said it herself, we can't trust her!" Leo demanded.

"But how is she suppose to trust us if we just leave her here? It would give her a reason to hate us! I'm not going to just leave her behind, and let the Kraang experiment on her! I'm taking her with us." I told him not giving up.

"Fine hurry it up." Leo gave in.

I scooped her up into my arms, I tried to keep her head from falling backward. It was rested against my chest. I followed my brothers out the door Kira pointed out as the exit. Once we made it to the streets we jumped into the nearest manhole.

"Raph, we have to put her somewhere on the surface." Leo claimed.

"What? No way! What if the Kraang find her, or if she's seriously injured. Back me up Donnie." I begged.

"Well it looks like she was just knocked unconscious, but it couldn't hurt to check if she needs medical help." He thought out loud.

"Yeah but we can't take her back to the lair!" Leo claimed.

"But-" I started.

"NO!" Leo yelled.

"I'm taking her back whether you like it or not. If sensai is upset about it I'll take responsibility, but I'm not leaving her out in the open." I finished.

Leo looked at me worried. "Raph how do you know if we can even trust her. There's no way to know if it's a trap or not." He said softly.

"You're right, there is no way for sure, but I'm taking her word for it." I said quietly, almost whispered, looking at her.


	6. Chapter 6

Raphael's Point Of View

We had been walking the path back to our lair for about 20 minutes now. Leo was keeping an eye on me, I'm guessing in case Kira wakes up and decides to attack. I look down at her 'I really hope you aren't trying to trick us' I thought while arriving at the lair. Once we walked in I carefully put her down on the couch.

"I'll check her head and make sure she doesn't have any internal bleeding." Donnie said. He wiped away her hair a little and felt her forehead. I decided to get some water for her. Once I returned with the water Donnie told me she would be ok. I set the water down near her and went to my room to rest.

Kira's Point Of View

I woke up in a strange room. What happened? Where am I? Oh that's right, the turtles. I must have gotten knocked out. I sat up and looked around.

"Oh you're awake." I noticed Leo sitting to my right reading a comic. He then put it down and looked at me. "Welcome to our home." He said softly.

"Oh, uh thanks." I stuttered. "Sorry for keeping you up." I said looking downward.

"Eh it's ok. I just, I mean, I don't want to offend you, but I don't trust you to be here all by your self." Leo said.

"Oh, still think I'm gunna trick you?" I smirked.

"Uhh yeah sorta.." He said awkwardly.

"Hahaha well I promise you, I won't, but I suppose that doesn't help much, huh? What time is it anyway?" I asked.

"Probably around 9 A.M.?" He said guessing.

"Oh hey! I wasn't sure if anyone would be up this...early..." The girl April said walking through a subway gate, trailing off when she saw me.

"Hello." I said slightly waving. That's when A strange man came out of a room. He quietly closed a sliding door.

"Good morning Leonardo. Who is our new friend." The rat man asked.

"Uhh sensai! Well, uhh Raph thought it would be a good idea to bring her here. She was injured in battle against the Kraang." Leo explained.

"But she tried to hand me over to them in the first! Leo how can you trust her?" April asked.

"April I know I can't make up for what I did, but I only wish to help others. I only did what I did because I didn't know any better." I admitted.

"So what I said sunk in huh?" Raph said leaning against the wall next to what I'm guessing is his room. He walked over to me and felt my forehead. "You feeling ok?" He asked me.

"Yeah, my head hurts a little, but I'm sure I'm fine." I assured him.

"So, Raphael you decided to bring someone you are not sure you can trust back to our home?" The sensai said.

"Uhh well I just, she needed our help!" He protested.

"I see, you either did something great, or something horrible. It is up to Kira whether or not you've made a mistake." He said walking toward the kitchen area.

I looked at Raph as he stood next to where I sat. "Sooo what do you guys do for fun?" I asked.

Raph smirked at me. "Let me show you." He said walking toward the dojo area.

"You ready?" He asked in a low tone.

"Ready forrr..." I dragged out.

That's when he leaped at me. I took the full force of his tackle. I landed on my back and rolled backward pushing him with my feet toward one of the walls.

"Thanks for the warning." I mumbled.

"Hey I asked if you were ready!" He laughed.

"I don't remember saying yes..." I said running at him.

He went to throw a punch at me, but I dropped to the ground and leg swept him. He fell to the ground, but rolled over and pushed him self back up. Facing the opposite direction of me he started running at the wall. He jumped and pushed off against the wall with his left foot, aiming his right foot at me. I blocked it the best I could and threw my hand at him. I ended up slapping his face. We both stopped and he turned his head back to me.

"What was that?" He laughed at me.

"Uhh, I-I don't know..." I stuttered.

"Hahaha you sure fight like a girl!" He pointed and laughed. I sighed in embarrassment, my cheeks getting red.

"That was..uhh interesting?" Donatello said. Michelangelo giggling in behind him.

"I don't think I do well in hand to hand combat.." I pointed out.

"You can say that again." Raph said.

"Well, since you say you're on our side, I suppose we can teach you some better techniques. I don't think slapping the Kraang will be that effective." Leo laughed slightly.

We spent some time training and I learned a few things. I still don't think they fully trust me, but I'm sure they will in time. The day turned to night and the turtles said they should probably go out and try to find any mutagen they could find.

"What is mutagen?" I asked curiously.

"It's something the Kraang came up with to help them change this world into theirs. It's very dangerous to any living things. It's actually what created us." Donatello explained.

"Oh, but wouldn't you like it then?" I asked.

"No, we were very lucky that we turned out the way we did. It could have been much worse. Mutagen is incredibly unpredictable and so far has only created monsters." He told me.

"Oh, ok then I wanna help!"

"Well were not going to leave you here alone. Of course you're coming." Raph said pointing at me.

"Kira we don't mean to be rude, but when we leave we want you to come with us. We still don't fully trust you, and until we do, I don't think it's a good idea for us to let you roam free. No offense.." Leo tried to explain.

"Haha it's ok, I understand. I can't expect you to forget what I've done against you. Trust takes time to earn." I said following them out.

We made our way to a manhole and we climbed out of the sewers. I looked around. "So where do we start?" I asked smirking.

sorry for the kinda lame chapter. I just want to really establish a relationship between Kira and everyone else. She cant just jump in and ladida be friends hhaahhaha, anyway it will get interesting soon! I promise!


	7. Chapter 7

"This way!" Donatello said following where his mutagen detector told him to go.

"This is sooooooooo boring!" Michelangelo cried.

"I agree with Michelangelo. This isn't as fun as I had hoped." I moaned.

"Michelangelo? Hahaha you can just call me Mikey! Hahaha only Master Splinter calls me Michelangelo hah." Mikey laughed at me.

"Oh, I didn't realize it was weird." I giggled.

"You guys, shhhh ninjas are suppose to be quiet!" Leo hushed.

"Blah blah blah, Leo you know Mikey can't shut up. Plus who's gunna hear us?" Raph told Leo rolling his eyes.

"Hey guys! I think I found it!" Donnie said excitedly.

"Finally! Let's go!" Mikey nagged.

"Wow that stuff looks really weird." I mumbled.

"Let's hurry up and get back before someone sees us." Leo hurried us.

We were beginning to head back to the sewers when three Foot robots jumped out in front of us. "Well, well, well, look what we have found. It's been while since I've seen you War Machine. You're suppose to be hunting the turtles not making friends with them!" She screamed.

"It's you! I-I don't like you!" I yelled pointing at her.

"No one ever asked you to like me." She laughed. "You were suppose to do as you're told whether you like it or not! You are a War Machine, a weapon nothing more." Karai hissed.

"I'm, I'm a human! Not a weapon! Right?" I turned to the turtles waiting to be corrected.

"Haha, how can you be sure of that? Enough talk, Footbots! Attack!" She pointed at us. The foot lunged at us, swinging their weapons trying to just hit any one of us. Donnie grabbed the mutagen and made a run for it. One Foot soldiers tried to attack him, and I ran in front of him taking the blow. I tried to block, but I was more concentrated on protecting Donnie. "Pathetic. War Machine, why do you waste your time with these losers?" She questioned as the turtles and I got beat by the mechanical Foot soldiers. "If they weren't so weak they wouldn't need you to protect them." She mocked.

"You're annoying." I angrily said as I picked up my weapons from the ground that I dropped when I took the hit. I ran at her full speed as I approached her I jumped into the air, threw three shiruken, and when I landed slashed at her with my sickles. She hopped to the left to avoid my trowing stars, then jumped backward then against a wall, pushing off the wall she lunged at me, I ducked and threw my sickle at her. I just missed, she rolled when she hit the ground from her lunge. She stood up, back against the wall, my sickle landing right next to her head.

As she was distracted by the nearly fatal attack Raph jumped in front of me saying "Time to go" and threw a smoke bomb. He then grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"What? Hey What's going on?" I asked in a cloud of smoke. Then before I knew it we were back in the sewers. "What happened?" I asked confused.

"We were losing." Leo said in a depressing tone.

"So we just ran?" I questioned.

"I've come to learn that sometimes running is better then getting the crapped kicked out of us. We lost Leo once because we refused to run." Raph explained.

"I suppose that makes some sense." I mumbled.

"Let's head back to the lair. I wanna start analyzing this stuff." Donnie said holding up the canister of mutagen.

We walked through the smelly tunnels heading toward the lair. I felt like we were severely lost and walking in circles, but we eventually got back to where the turtles call home. Leonardo stopped me before we entered, the others continued in.

"Kira, I just wanted to let you know, you're welcome here. I know I said we don't trust you, and maybe we still don't, but I want to try to trust you. So, you're free to stay here as long as you'd like. I just hope you return our kindness." Leo said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Anything you need, let me know."

"Oh, thanks Leo, I-I really appreciate it. Honestly I'd have no where else to go haha." I laughed awkwardly.

"I gotta ask, what made you switch sides?" Leo looked at me curious.

"Raph, he told me I could be anything. I didn't have to be a war machine." I admitted.

"I'm glad you're on our side." Leo said smirking as we walked into the lair, my new home.

Heyyy so I hope you all are enjoying my story, I have a bunch of great ideas, I just have to get there haha, I've been having a little writers block, but I'm getting there! Another thing is I'm realllly trying to make sure my OC is not a mary sue haha kinda hard when she's sooo bad ass hahaha jk idk anyway let me know what you think so far. hopefully the next chapter I'll be able to get to some of the really good stuff I'm planning. I don't wanna rush it though. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Leo and I walked in to the lair.

"Kira, I made a bed for you where April use to sleep." Donnie said leading me to the extra room.

"Oh thanks." I said smiling at him walking into my new room.

I went to bed right away. I was too tired to do anything else. When I woke up I walked into the kitchen area. "Good morning." I mumbled rubbing my eye.

"I made breakfast!" Mikey said cheerfully handing me a plate.

"Eggs and pizza?" I questioned. I quietly ate the meal Mikey made for me. "Thanks for the food Mikey." I smiled. I joined the boys playing video games and watching Space Heroes and their new favorite robot show. Later that day April stopped by.

"Hey guys!" April said walking in.

"Aprill!" Donnie said standing up from the couch. He seemed especially excited to see her.

"Hi Donnie." She said cheerfully. "I came for a training session with Master Splinter."

"Ah, April I'm glad to see you've come. Today I want to do a trust exercise instead of one on one." Master Splinter said walking in from his room. We all headed to the dojo.

"First I would like for Kira and Michelangelo to stand over there, Leonardo over here, and April and Donatello on this side." Master Splinter said pointing in different directions. I stood next to Mikey on the right side of the room, while April and Donnie stood in the middle and Leo in between. "Michelangelo and Kira, your goal is to capture April within the 3 minutes. Leonardo you will protect April and Donatello as much as you can, and Donatello you are a last resort defense. April may not move at all, if she takes a step Michelangelo and Kira win." He explained.

"Hey what about me!?" Raph asked.

"You will watch." He stated.

"Ughhhhh." Raph complained.

"Hajime!" Master Splinter yelled.

Mikey ran at Leo full force swinging his nunchucks. Leo ducked dodging his swing and swung his leg up going for Mikeys head. Mikey used his nunchuck to block and I went for Leo's legs by leg sweeping him. He jumped doing a back flip in the air landing behind me. He went to slice at me with his katana, but hesitated. I took this chance to turn slightly and kick my leg out while still on my knees aiming for his stomach. He did a handspring backward and Mikey ran around me headed for him he jumped in the air and swung his kusarigama at him. Leo swung his sword wrapping the chain around it and pulling it from his hand. He then tossed it aside. Then Leo jumped against the wall and pushed off propelling him at Mikey and threw him against the wall. I threw shiruken at Leo and grabbed the kusarigama while he was distracted. I ran at him and swung the chain wrapping around his legs, making him fall. I then ran at Donnie swinging my sickle. I slashed at him landing my sickle inches away from him to the left.

"You-you missed...?" He mumbled in awe at my aim.

"I don't miss." I winked an took a step closer pushing him backward, where Mikey had slyly maneuvered behind him on all fours while he was distracted watching Leo get taken down. Donnie fell over Mikey's shell and landed on his back. I walked over to April and used one hand to push her just enough that she'd have to take a step back to keep her balance.

"Yame!" Master Splinter yelled. "Kira, I see you are skilled in the art of distraction. Well done." He complimented. "And Michelangelo, You also did well working with Kira's unique skill set. I'm surprised you noticed her distraction skills." He said surprised.

"Huh? Distraction? I just figured it'd be funny if we tripped Donnie! And it worked! Hahahaaa." Mikey said laughing at his brother.

"Next, I would like for Raphael and Leonardo to be on the offense, Kira will be the main defender, and April will be the last resort of defense. Michelangelo you will be the goal." Master Splinter said while Donnie walked over to where Raph was standing earlier.

We took our positions. I stared down my opponents.

"Hajime!" Master Splinter yelled.

Raph ran directly at Mikey right away. I stepped in front of his path and swung my sickle at him. He blocked it with his sais, and he turned one of them and pulled my sickle out of my hand. I pulled out my second one, that's when Raph ducked and Leo jumped over him, his foot aiming at my head. I blocked with my arms then grabbing his foot with my hands and swinging him the best I could throwing him at a wall. He was heavier than I expected and kinda just dropped him. Raph lunged at me when I dropped Leo and I fell to the ground with him on top of me. He had his hands on my forearms and his legs were laid diagonally on mine.

"Ughhh get offf." I struggled.

"Nope." He said calmly.

Leo got up and rushed to April. She held her tessen up ready to fight. She threw it at him he shifted to the right, he then jumped over her and landed right in front of Mikey and smiled just before he elbowed him knocking him down.

"Aw man Kira what happened?" Mikey moaned.

"Your brothers are really heavy!" I yelled still struggling to get Raph off.

"Hahaha you're just weak!" Raph laughed.

"You wanna bet? I could beat you no problem as long as you didn't sit on me!" I yelled back.

"Oh yeah?" He teased.

"Yame!" Master Splinter yelled.

Raph looked up at him, then looked back down at me. "Maybe next time." He whispered. He then smirked and slowly got off me.

"Hm, you're lucky this time." I taunted.

"I'm lucky?" He asked surprised, giving me a hand. He pulled me up, "We'll see who's lucky." He said in a cocky tone, as he walked past me.

"That is enough for today. Perhaps it would be a good idea to go search for mutagen." Master Splinter said.

"Hai sensai." The four turtles said in unison.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello readers! Sorry for the wait for chapter 9, I've been a little preoccupied.

"April, you'd better stay here. I don"t want you to get hurt." Donnie said blushing a little.

"Donnie I can take care of myself!" April complained.

"Pssst April, you don't wanna go, it's super boring.." I whispered.

"What? Really? Oh well then, I guess I'll stay, but would it be ok if Kira stayed with me?" April asked, hoping she would have a companion for the evening.

"What? No!" Leo denied her request.

"Oh come on Leo, pweeeze." I said in a cutesy voice.

"How do we know you're not planning some crazy evil scheme." Leo accused poking my collar bone.

I raised my eyebrow to him. "Leo, I feel like if I were going to try to attack you, I'd do it while you're here."

"Not us, April." He said pointing to her.

"Hmm, I suppose that's a good point." I said looking down.

"I say we give her a chance." Raph said surprising us all.

"Are you kidding!?" Leo asked throwing his hands in the air.

"Hey how will we ever know her true intentions if we don't give her a chance. If she makes off with April at least we know not to trust her again. If she doesn't, well then we have a new ally." Raph explained.

"Leo, I don't like the idea leaving my April with her either, but Raph makes a good point." Donnie said.

"And what do we do if she does take April?" Leo complained

"Did you just say 'my' April?" I asked, but was ignored.

"We take her down any way we can, and make sure she won't be coming back!" Raph exclaimed.

"What? Hey I'm right here!" I said feeling invisible.

"Kira you wouldn't try to kidnap April right?" Mikey asked.

"I promise you, I really wouldn't." I smiled at him.

"Ok, you have one chance, and only one chance. You mess up and we will hunt you down!" Leo said pointing at me.

"Yes sir." I said in a cocky tone, then winked at Raph. His eyes widened slightly then he turned his head away.

"Alright mutagen hunter heroes! Let's go save the city!" Leo said in a heroic tone.

"Oh come on, really!?" Raph yelled as they walked out.

"Soooo..." I said to fill in the awkward moment.

"Uhh yeah..." She added.

"Um April, why did you want me to stay with you?" I asked

"Well, I see good in you. I just want us to be friends. Plus it'd be nice to have a female friend." She explained.

"Really?" I smiled. "April I, um well thanks." I said a little overcome.

"No problem." She said cheerfully. "Wanna watch a movie?" She asked.

"Sure." I said happily. We sat down and started our movie. "April, I have a question."

"Yeah?" She asked

"Well, do you like one of them?" I asked not sure how to word it.

"Like? You mean like more than a friend?" She asked blushing a little.

"Well, yeah, I mean could you ever see yourself dating one of them?" I said a little awkwardly.

"That's a good question. I'm not sure, but I don't really have any feelings for one of them. I think Donnie might like me though." She pointed out. "Why? Do you?"

"Huh, uh no!" I denied. "I just asked cause I thought maybe you liked Donnie."

"Oh, well he's nice, I just, I don't know how that would work exactly hah." She muttered.

We were almost finished with our movie when the guys returned.

"Man we are so awesome!" We heard Mikey yell as they were walking in.

"Two in one night, new record haha." Donnie said excited.

"It's too bad we didn't get to bust any heads." Raph complained.

"Welcome back guys." April said.

"Oh thanks April." Donnie mumbled. "Uh I'm going to go put this away." Donnie said as he took the mutagen into is lab area.

Raphael took the seat next to me on the couch and Leo sat on the end near April. Mikey sat down in a bean chair and Donnie came back from his lab and sat between April and me.

"What movie is this?" Mikey asked confused.

"It's called Romance Trip. It's about this girl that gets stood up, and a passerby sees her and tries to cheer her up. She ends up telling him all of her dream dates to this guy, and he then makes it a point to make them come true by inviting her to different places." April explained.

"Lame." Raph protested.

"Haha why is it lame?" I asked.

"Cause all this lovey dovey stuff is just stupid." Raph said.

"Why's that?" April asked.

"I guess I just don't see the point in it." He said.

"The point is to fall in love." I said.

"I guess I just can't relate." He said.

"Wait, why? Do you think you won't ever fall in love?" I asked.

"How could I fall in love? No one would fall in love with me, so why would I fall in love with someone else?" He said.

"Oh, but...How could you know for sure? There might be someone that likes you." I claimed.

"I hope not." He said.

"What?" April asked.

"Well if someone liked me they obviously would have to know about me, and that would not be a good thing." He pointed out.

"I hope someone likes me." Mikey said smiling.

"So it's bad that April and I know about you?" I asked in a flirty tone.

"Well, I guess not, but you and April don't.." He said a little confused.

"I wouldn't make assumptions." I flirted again.

"Uhh..." Raph blushed not sure what to say next. I giggled at him, then yawned.

"I think it might be bed time." I said in a sleepy tone. I got up and Raph followed me to the room I was staying in.

"Hey April uh if you want you can stay the night, since it's late." Donnie said awkwardly from the other room. "Or, I mean I could walk you home if you really want. Or you could stay in my room and I'll sleep out here. Or-"

"Donnie, I'd love to stay. I'm too comfy right now to leave haha." I over heard them talking their voices fading as Raph and I walked to our rooms.

"So, uh, goodnight Kira." Raph said opening my door for me.

I looked up at him smiling slightly. "Thanks Raph, goodnight." I said softly as I entered my room and closed my door.


	10. Chapter 10

Sooo I decided to mix things up in this chapter, since it's a love story for Raph, I will write this chapter in his point of view. I hope you enjoy

Raphael's Point Of View

She closed the door behind her after saying good night to me. All I could think is why did I feel like I had to say goodnight to her? 'What ever' I thought to myself as I walked into my room. I pet spike and then laid down and fell asleep.

When I woke up in the morning Mikey had already made breakfast. I ate my pizza omelet and decided to exercise a little by practicing on the punching bad. After a few minutes Kira walked up to me.

"Hey want a training buddy?" She asked.

"Yeah sure." I agreed. We walked into the dojo. "You ready?" I asked.

"Ready to beat you? Yeah." She said confidently.

"Wha-Oh yeah? Well, are you sure you're strong enough to even knock me down? If I remember right, you couldn't even push me off you ha." I chuckled.

"Well, I...Let's just go." She said awkwardly as she ran at me.

She threw a kunai at me and I blocked it with my sai, she then slid to try to trip me while I was distracted. I saw this coming and hopped one step to the left and swung my right leg at her side kicking her against the wall.

"Uhh oops. I didn't hurt you did I?" I said worried.

She got up quickly, rolling off her back and running back at me. "You don't have time to worry if I'm ok." She said as she threw a kick at my chest. I couldn't find time to block and slid back as I leaned forward in pain.

"I like you, you don't fight like a sissy." I smirked. I pulled out my second sai and swung it at her head, she ducked and tried to leg sweep me. "You need to learn a new trick." I said jumping into the air dodging her leg. Then she rolled backward pushing her legs upward kicking my back toward the wall. I didn't go as far as she hoped, I did fall on my face though. "Ugh nice trick." I muttered pushing myself back up.

"Thanks, looks like you could use some new ones though." She laughed.

I ran at her, throwing a punch at her stomach. She backed up and I stumbled forward and used my hand to stop my fall and flipped myself backward pushing off the ground aiming my foot at her. She blocked my kick with her arms and I landed in front of her. She swung her body lifting her leg landing a kick on my arm. I rubbed it and then smirked at her pushing her shoulder making her fall down on her back.

"Haha you really are weak!" I laughed at her.

"Hey no pushing!" She yelled as I helped her back up.

"Actually She's not really that weak, she just needs to work on her strong suit, rather than using brute force." Donnie said walking in.

"Huh? So what should I be doing again?" She asked.

"Well you seem to excel in distraction and agility. Work on those skills, you're not going to be able to knock Raphael down by kicking him." He explained.

"Where did you learn to fight anyway?" Leo asked.

'Wow was everyone watching?' I thought to myself.

"Uhh...I didn't." She mumbled.

"What do you mean you didn't?" I asked.

"I never really learned. I just let my body do what it tells me and I end up fighting. I don't really think about it, I just do." She explained.

"That certainly explains your lack of consistency in your type of attacks. You've went from distraction to running head first trying to knock someone down that's much heavier than you can handle." Donnie said.

"Are you calling me weak?" She growled.

"No, no no no no, I'm sure you're much stronger than most humans are. I mean if you can even move Raph you must be, but you're dealing with someone that isn't very uh, light." Donnie tried to calm her. "I mean if you were to kick an average man like that he would go flying, but it's much different fighting one of us."

"Hm, I guess you might be right. Maybe I should work on my muscles." She sort of said to her self.

"No I'm saying work on your tricks, and your agility. Your natural talents. Your attacks will be much more successful." Donnie said.

"Thanks for the tip." She said winking at him walking past him. He blushed slightly and for what ever reason it annoyed me. I followed her into the living room area.

Later that night April came over and we sat in the living room talking.

"So Kira you don't remember anything?" Leo asked.

"Nope, all of a sudden I was with Karai. I have no memory before that day, that's why I just attacked without question. I was told to kill you, and so I followed orders. I'm sorry for attacking you guys." She apologized.

"It's ok, uh sorta." Mikey said.

"So um April, who was your friend, that guy?" Kira asked.

"Oh you mean Casey? He's ok, a little full of himself haha." April laughed.

"He's kinda cute." Kira said blushing.

It kinda bugged me, the way she was talking about him. 'Ugh why does that bother me. Stupid girl.' I thought as I sat there quietly.

"Oh Kira do you have a crush?" April teased her.

"Um, maybe? What's a crush?" Kira asked.

"I means you like him." Donnie explained.

"Oh, ha I mean I guess." She admitted.

"Oh, Kira have you ever been on a date?" April asked.

"Mmm, no." Kira said.

"Ooo, what is your idea of a perfect date?" April asked curiously.

"What kind of a question is that?" I yelled.

"Raph, it's just a question, calm down." Leo hushed him.

"I'm not really sure, uh what's yours?" She asked.

"Hmm, well we would watch a movie, with pop corn, and it would be a scary movie, so during the scary parts he could hold me if I get too scared. Then after the movie he'd walk me home and give me a kiss before I went inside." April daydreamed.

"Oh, well I think my date we would start off sparing, and of course he would be stronger than me cause I wouldn't date someone weak." She winked. "Then he would eventually pin me down, and kiss me. I'm not really sure what else."

I blushed a little picturing her date. I shook my head ignoring the thoughts.

"Uhhh...You'd want to fight on your date?" April asked surprised.

"Well yeah, I mean we get to be close and he shows off how strong he is, and the rush of fighting. It just seems exciting and fun haha." Kira giggled thinking about her date.

"I have to say, that is kinda weird Kira." Leo agreed with April.

"Well then your not invited on my date." She said in a cocky tone.

"Oh! Can I come!?" Mikey yelled excited.

"Mikey, you wanna go on a date with Kira?" April asked awkwardly.

"No, I just wanna come!" He explained.

"Haha sure Mikey you can come." Kira assured him.

The rest of them laughed at Mikey's strange question.

"Dates are stupid." I said getting up.

"Wha-where are you going Raph?" Kira asked in a sad-ish tone.

"Bed, I just, need some sleep." I said heading to my room.

"Oh, goodnight Raph." Kira said sweetly.

"Goodnight!" The rest chimed in.

"Yeah, goodnight." I mumbled walking into my room, hoping to clear my head.

**Ok! well that sucked, I went to save my story and I ended up losing like half of it, but I think I remembered mostly what I typed. Wellll I hope you liked it! We're finally getting to the good parts! More to come! Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up to the smell of bacon. 'Yum' I thought. I got up and followed the smell.

"Good morning Kira!" Mikey said in a cheery tone.

"Oh good morning Mikey." I said rubbing my eye.

"I have orange juice for you if you want some." Donnie offered.

"Oh thanks!" I grabbed it and gulped it down. "Where's Leo and Raph?" I asked looking around.

"I think they're still sleeping." Donnie said. "This morning I finally figured out how to hack into some of the Kraang tech that Mr. O'Neil stole. My computer is loading all the information on it. We might have a fight on our hands tonight, depending on what I find." Donnie explained.

"Oh count me in!" I yelled.

"Are you sure?" Donnie asked. "Do you think you're ready?"

"I think so. I mean, I wanna help you guys." I told them.

"It depends on what I find in those files. If I find some secret plans for the destruction of Earth we will have to take action, but if there isn't anything in there that will help, we won't be able to do much." Donnie explained as he ate his breakfast.

"Hmm, well I hope you find something that will help us get rid of them." I added.

"Yeah, those Kraang need to get kicked back to their own planet!" Mikey yelled.

"What about the Kraang?" Leo asked walking in.

"We might have some information on what they're planning next." Donnie told him.

We all ate, except for Raph that took his breakfast into his room when he decided to wake up. We all sat down and watch tv until Donnie's computer beeped.

"It's done!" Donnie yelled rushing to his computer. We all huddled around him looking at the information that popped up. "It looks like they're developing a War Machine that is suppose to destroy any thing that would stop their plans. It's suppose to be able to take out an army."

"What? What kinda of thing is this War Machine? Is it a giant laser or something?" Leo asked.

"Guys, I'm scared. What if were no match for this War Machine?" Mikey asked nervously.

"...War Machine? ...But..." I stuttered.

"Oh here, there's a picture of it." Donnie said pulling up the picture that supposedly showed the War Machine. "What? It's just a picture of a girl. Oh wait, here's the information on it." He pointed out as my heart raced.

"It says that the War Machine is actually a girl, made to look human and accepted among other humans, until it is needed to attack. She is genetically enhanced to be able to fight on command. It looks like they engineered a DNA structure that while she grows her brain will only develop in the areas needed to carry out their plans, such as a natural instinct to fight, but will fight on command by the Kraang. Pain won't affect her and she will keep fighting until her job is done. At least that's what it says." Donnie explained.

"There's no way they could make something like that right?" Leo asked Donnie.

"Well they do have a lot of DNA samples and experiments. I can't say they couldn't do it, but constructing DNA from scratch is incredibly difficult." Donnie told him.

"Kira, weren't you called War Machine?" Raph asked in a flat tone standing in the door way with his arms crossed leaning against the wall.

"I-but I wouldn't-" I stuttered.

"Not anymore, but you were going to before." Raph cut me off.

"Kira, were you the only one made?" Leo asked.

"How am I suppose to know? I didn't even wake up with the Kraang. I was with Karai remember?" I told him.

"Wait so Kira is the War Machine?" Mikey asked confused.

"Uh, well it's not exactly clear, but maybe. Kira can I do some tests on you?" Donnie asked a little excited.

"What? No! I don't wanna be an experiment!" I said a little freaked out.

"All I need is a DNA sample, I won't hurt you I promise. I might need some blood samples too though." Donnie pleaded.

"I-well, I guess, as long as it wont hurt." I said looking down fearing what the results will say.

"You'd better not hurt her!" Raph said walking up to him poking his chest.

"Calm down Raph, I'm sure Donnie wouldn't do that to our new friend." Leo said.

"But if she is the War Machine, wouldn't that mean she's only being friends with us to betray us?" Mikey asked.

"Wow, Mikey you might be right...I never thought I'd ever say that." Leo said. "Kira, are you our enemy or our ally? If you are a War Machine why would you turn on the Kraang to help us?" He questioned.

"Leo, I wouldn't-" I was cut off

"Kira's changed. She's too strong for the Kraang to control her." Raph said.

"Actually, their plans may have been faulty. They were trying to make her be able to socialize with other humans so she wouldn't be found out, but by doing that they may have lost control over her mind." Donnie explained.

"But why did Karai have her if the Kraang made her?" Leo asked

"Maybe she heard about Kira and stole her for herself." Raph said.

"It's possible, but how would Karai know how to activate her? Maybe she activated Kira wrong and that's why she has free will?" Donnie reasoned with himself out loud.

"Maybe Dexter Stockboy helped Karai." Leo added.

"That could be." Donnie said.

"Who's Dexter Stockboy?" I asked.

"He's this nerdy scientist black guy with huge glasses." Mikey said.

"Oh, I think I remember him! He was the one that told me my name was Kira." I told them.

"Well I'll have to see what I can find out from your DNA, Kira, I need a hair sample, some saliva and a blood sample." Donnie said handing me a cotton swab. I nodded and swept the inside of my mouth with the swab and pulled out a strand of hair. "Ok, this will only hurt for a second." He said holding a needle.

"What is that!?" I asked a little freaked out.

"You said you weren't going to hurt her!" Raph yelled.

"It's ok! It will only hurt for a second, you'll be fine." Donnie said to both us as he motioned for me to lay down.

"You sure?" I asked getting on the table.

"Yeah, Raph will you hold her arm down so I don't miss?" Donnie asked as the boys crowded around me.

"Hold me down? I don't feel very comfortable doing this." I said awkwardly.

"Guys give her some space. It's ok Kira, it'll only take a second." Raph said putting his hand face down on my face up hand, and then putting his other hand just above my inner elbow. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded and Donnie stuck in his needle. I gripped Raph's hand, a little freaked out and winced from the pain. I opened my eyes when he was done.

"All done, thank you Kira for being so willing to help." Donnie thanked her while putting a band aid on the spot he stuck the needle in.

"no problem..." I mumbled rubbing my band aid spot.

Raph and I joined Leo and Mikey playing pinball in the other room while Donnie studied my DNA samples.

"So are you some kind of freaky alien Kira?" Mikey asked turning away from the pinball machine.

"What? I'm not an alien, I think.." I trailed off.

"What ever even if you are, as long as you're on our side who cares? You're as human as you need to be." Raph stated.

"Oh, thanks Raph. That was, kinda sweet of you to say that." I said awkwardly.

"Haha Raph you're goin' all softy." Mikey made fun.

"What! No I'm not! I wasn't trying to be sweet, I was just making a statement." He defended himself.

"Aww Raph it's ok. It must be hard staying to emotionally distant." Leo teased.

"And what does that suppose to mean!" Raph yelled getting angry with his brother. I decided I needed a nap after all that craziness and walked off into my room while they fought.


	12. Chapter 12

~Raphael's Point Of View~

"And I thought you sad Donnie was 'sadorable' for liking April." Leo rubbed in my face.

"What are you trying to say? Cause I'm NOT like Donnie!" I yelled back at him, noticing Kira walked off somewhere.

"Leo are you saying that Raph has a crush on April too?" Mikey asked.

"Huh, no Mikey, not April!" Leo said rolling his eyes.

"Ohhhh." Mikey said realizing who he meant.

"Not anyone! I'm not stupid enough to think that she would ever like me. Humans will never see us as equals. Kira and April just put up with us cause we saved them. We're just ugly freaks to them." I said storming off.

"That was harsh." Leo said surprised watching me walk off.

I went in by Donnie checking on what he's found so far.

"Find anything out yet?" I asked him.

"Huh, oh it's processing her DNA, breaking it down. It might take a while." Donnie said getting up from his chair.

"Donnie, why do you like April?" I asked.

"What? What kind of a question is that? She's beautiful, smart, kind and caring, and when she smiles I feel like I'm flying. I just want to spend all my time with her, just being around her makes me happy." Donnie said daydreaming about April. "Wait, why?" he asked.

"Uh, just cause, what's the point of liking someone that you know will never like you back?" I said in an angry tone.

"How do you know she'll never like him?" Kira asked leaning against the doorway.

"Kira! I-how long have you been standing there?" I stuttered.

"Long enough. You can't make assumptions Raph. You never know what might happen." Kira said with a smirk.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"She means I might have a chance with April!" Donnie said excitedly.

"Yeah I got that, dummy." I said.

"Then why'd you ask? Unless, you wanted to ask something else?" Kira asked winking at me.

"What? No. Stop that!" I said looking away.

"Haha I think there's someone out there for everyone." She claimed.

"Uh guys! You might wanna come here!" Leo called from the other room.

Kira, Donnie and I went into the living room to see what was up.

"Bad news bros." Mikey said.

"We have never seen such a thing before, what could have caused this, what could have created it!? Please remain calm, and RUN RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" The news man said on the old tv everyone was looking at. It showed a shaky shot of a freaky looking giant raccoon smashing buildings and shoving trash into it's mouth.

"We need to move." Leo said getting up.

"Alright! I am ready for a fight!" Kira said.

"Wait, you're not coming." I said to her.

"What? Of course I am, did you not see that thing? I mean it couldn't hurt to have an extra ninja to fight along side you." She said.

"You're not a ninja and you'll just get in our way!" I argued.

"Raph, she's a good fighter, I think we could use her talents." Leo defended Kira.

"But...What if she gets hurt?" I asked.

"We're all going to get hurt, it's a battle. We will all be ok, losing this battle is not an option. There are too many lives at risk, we need her." Leo said

"Fine." I said defeated. We all ran out of the lair ready for battle. We got to the nearest man hole and one by one we started climbing up it. Leo first then Mikey then Donnie. Kira was about to climb when I grabbed her arm. "Be careful." I warned. "I don't wanna have to save you." I smirked.

"You, save me? Hah we'll see." She said climbing the ladder. I followed behind her.

When we reached the surface we saw the chaos running through New York. We ran toward the beast that rampaged through the city.

"You got a plan great leader?" I asked.

"Uhh, I'm working on it." He said drawing his swords.

"Never mind, I got one." I rushed ahead. I leaped into the air whipping my sais out lunging at the raccoon, stabbing it in the back. It reached for me grabbing me and tossing me into a building.

"Raph!" Kira yelled seeing me tossed aside like a rag doll.

~Kira's point of view~

I pulled out my sickles thinking up a plan to take down the poor animal that must have fallen victim to the mutagen. "Sorry little guy, but we just can't have you running around killing everyone." I said pulling out a wire I kept with me, in case I wanted to make my sickles into a temporary kusarigama. I tied it around a bunch of my shiruken while the others fought him.

~Raphael's point of view~

Leo dodged right then left while the raccoon slashed at him. He sliced his leg making him fall onto all fours. I jumped at him stabbing his arm as he screeched in pain. Mikey swung his kusarigama and it wrapped around it's neck, hooking into it's skin. Donnie smacked it and beat it until it gave up. Kira then threw at least 7 shiruken around the raccoon missing it completely. She then went over to a building and ran around it a bunch of times. 'What is she doing?' I thought. Then she ran over to the left side of it and did the same thing again.

"Oh that's genius!" Donnie exclaimed.

"What? I don't get it, what is she doing?" I questioned.

"She's capturing it. There is wire attached to the shiruken, then she is tying it down to those pillars." He said pointing.

That's when we heard sirens and then saw armored trucks approaching.

"Time to go!" Leo yelled. We quickly climbed back into the sewers.

"What a rush! That was fun!" Kira exclaimed. "I feel kinda bad about it though, that poor raccoon, I'm sure he didn't mean to cause trouble."

"It was a raccoon, that's what they do, cause trouble." I told her.

"Aww, but he was so cute." She said.

"Cute? It was a mutated raccoon..." Leo questioned.

"I don't know, maybe I just have a soft spot for rodents." She added. I raised an eyebrow at her as if she's insane.

We approached the lair and plopped down on the couch as soon as we could.

"That really wore me out." Mikey complained.

"Yeah." Donnie added.

"I'm kinda pumped up right now. I'm ready for round two!" Kira said bouncing around.

"Ugh how can you be so full of energy after that?" I asked.

"You guys are no fun, you wasted all your energy fighting that thing when you coulda just used your head like me." She said winking.

I felt my face redden seeing her so full of energy and confidence. I smiled a little "Goodnight Kira." I mumbled before passing out.


	13. Chapter 13

~Kira's Point Of View~

"Uh..goodnight?" I replied noticing I was the only one awake. "Lame." I decided to go into the dojo and train a little. I practiced my aim on the tree. I jumped backward doing a hand spring flinging shiruken when my hands left the ground. When I landed on my feet I threw one of my sickle at the tree while I skidded backward, my knees bent and my hand on the ground keeping my balance. I watched at my sickle landed on the tree backward and bounced off the trunk. I flinched and closed my eyes waiting for it to make a loud sound, but no sound came. I opened one eye to investigate.

"Your aim could use some work." Splinter said holding out my sickle for me to grab.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said grabbing the handle.

"Would you like a person to train with?" Splinter asked me.

"Yeah, sure. That'd be great." I said a little surprised.

"I want you to try to land a hit on me, anyway you can. I need to see just how good you are before I can teach you anything." He informed me.

"Alright." I said cocky.

"When ever you are ready." He said.

"Ready." I said as I lunged at him. I jumped left then right, then upward as I spun in a circle in air throwing shiruken in all directions. As I landed I ran at him then leaned down pushing off with my hands aiming my feet toward his legs. He blocked my shiruken and noticed my next attack. He jumped just over my leg sweep, I swung around in a circle then kicked one of my legs downward to kick my other leg up aimed at his face. He grabbed my foot and pushed it back down to the floor. I swung the rest of my body up ward swinging my right fist at him. He stepped backward and I missed. As my hand missed it swung toward my side where my sickle laid in the strap I kept it in. I grabbed the handle and threw it at him. He opened his eyes as if unsure of what to do next when my sickle was reflected.

"Kira! What are you doing!?" Leo asked holding his swords out in front of him. "I-I should have known we couldn't trust you! Karai put you up to this, didn't she?" I just stood there dumbfounded, one eyebrow raised.

"Leonardo, it is not what you are assuming." Splinter said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What! What's going on?" Raph rushed into the room after hearing Leo yelling. Mikey and Donnie followed. "Kira are you ok?" He asked noticing a scratch on my arm that was bleeding.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine, just a scratch." I replied.

"What!? You rush in here and see me with my katanas drawn and ask her if SHE'S ok?!" Leo freaked out.

"Leonardo I understand your concern, but everything is fine. Kira and I were merely training." Splinter explained. Leo sighed in relief.

"I, uh I'm really sorry Kira." Leo said feeling incredibly embarrassed. "I didn't mean to accuse you of being a traitor. I was just worried." He apologized.

"It's ok Leo." I smirked. "I mean there could only be two reasons I was fighting Master Splinter, and you just happened to guess wrong out of a 50/50 chance. Hahaha." I laughed.

"You like pushing buttons, don't you." Raph said looking at me.

"I can't say it's not fun." I shrugged.

"Kira I am sorry our training had been cut short." Splinter said.

"It's alright, I think I was embarrassing myself anyway haha." I told him. "I think it's bed time." I said yawning.

"I'm glad I don't have to bust out my nun-chuck fury. I think I'm too tired to fight anyone." Mikey said in a flat tone.

"Kira let me get you a bandage." Raph said grabbing my bleeding arm and dragging me out of the dojo.

"Oh, Raph I think I'll be ok, I mean it's just a scratch..." I told him.

"Well it's just a scratch now. It could get worse." He exaggerated. He got a cloth wet and wiped away the blood and then dried it and grabbed some gauze and wrapped it around my cut. He the taped it so it would stay in place.

"Thanks Raph." I said sweetly.

"Uhh, no problem..." He said just a little louder than a whisper as his cheeks turned slightly red before he looked away. "So, uh, goodnight Kira." He said before he walked off to his bedroom.

"Goodnight.." I said watching him walk off. I sighed, 'What was that about?' I thought confused on what to make of his odd behavior.


	14. Chapter 14

"You guys! Hey! HEY! Everyone! Wake up!" Donnie yelled running into each room in a hurry. "Get up!" He almost cried as he rushed into my room.

I groaned and rolled over off the bed. I crawled out of my room and collapsed onto the floor just out side of my room.

"What's the problem?" Raph groaned.

"It's April! She sent me a text saying she was captured by the Kraang on her way to school this morning! We gotta go!" He said freaking out.

"What!?" Leo asked. "Let's go!"

"Mmmmmmmm, crap." I pushed myself up with my hands and got prepared for battle.

We all ran out of the lair as Donnie tracked her T-phone location. "There! It says she's in that building just ahead." He said pointing to a rundown looking warehouse. We climbed a nearby building's fire escape, and jumped over to the building holding April.

"What do we do?" Donnie asked worried.

"I think we should go stealth mode, sneak in, find April, take down any Kraang that get in our way, and leave without alerting the whole building." Leo said looking at Mikey on the last part.

"What? That's a lame plan! I think we should attack as many Kraang as we can. It's better to take down more Kraang, there will be less to attack us later. Plus I think they have it coming for what they did to me." I said.

"Kira that's a terrible plan!" Leo said.

"At least it's not boring." I mumbled.

"Well Master Splinter made me leader, we do it my way." He demanded.

"Well he's not my master, and you're not my leader. I fly solo." I told him as I stepped backward off the building landing on a ledge and broke the window in front of me and ran inside.

"Great. Thanks a lot Kira." Leo mumbled.

I ran in slicing three Kraangdroids right away. I then flipped off of the balcony that overlooked the middle of the room throwing kunai and shiruken in different directions. I landed and rushed at the Kraang all around me ducking and dodging their attacks. I slammed my elbow down on one Kraang's hand and stole his laser gun. I used it to shoot at all the Kraang around me, knocking them down with each shot. I then ran back up the steps to the balcony and found a hallway leading to another room. That's where I found April and the turtles fighting off tons of Kraang. April was tied up to a machine. 'Were they trying to do to her what they did to me? Was I a regular human once?' I thought. I jumped into action. I sliced the head off of one of the Kraangdroids as another one swung its gun at me knocking me unconscious.

~Raphael's Point Of View~

I was fighting off the Kraang along side my brothers when Kira entered the room. April screaming from across the room. Donnie was making his way over to her. I was knocked down by one of them and I got up and kicked him in the face. I then jumped onto two of them stabbing each with one of my sais. Then I noticed Kira get knocked down. "Kira!" I yelled as I ran over to her. I beat down any Kraang that stood in my way as I made my way over to her.

"We gotta get out of here, fast!" Leo said noticing Kira was hurt. Mikey and Leo were defending Donnie as he got April off the machine. "Let's go!" Leo said as he threw a smoke bomb and crashed out the window behind me. I picked Kira up, one arm under her knees, one under her back. I jumped through the window following my brothers. "That was bad. We're lucky we made it out of there." Leo said in relief.

"Is Kira ok?" April asked letting go of Donnie, who must have carried her out.

"I-I don't know. She got hit in the head." I said.

"We'd better get her back to the lair." Leo said.

We made our way to the sewers, hurrying back home. Once we got back I laid Kira down on my bed. April was going to stay with us for a while to keep her safe, so she went to Kira's room to rest after her ordeal. I kneed down next to her as Donnie came in to check for anything serious.

"I think she will be ok. It looks like she just has a concussion. She should be ok, as long as she wakes up." He said after looking her over.

I looked at him concerned. I sighed then looked back at her. I just sat there watching her, looking over her, waiting for her to wake up. 'Please be ok, Kira. Just wake up.' I thought.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, sorry for taking so long to post another chapter, and a kinda lame one at that. I've just been a little busy with all the Christmas stuff haha, buttt I have off of work for the next three days! So I will most likely make a few chapters within the next few days, and really good ones ;) enjoy!**

~Kira's Point Of View~

"Mmmmmm" I moaned as I cracked my eye open slightly. "Ohh, where am I?" I groaned. I sat up and looked around. I noticed Spike sleeping next to me on my left and Raph leaned against the wall behind him. He must have been asleep because his head was hanging as he sat cross legged. I rubbed my throbbing head. "I think I need some ice." I whispered to myself. I tried getting up, but my body felt weak and I could barely lift myself. I fell back down onto the bed and sighed.

"Kira, your awake." Raph said sounding a little surprised. He leaned forward and sort of crawled over to me

I turned my head and smiled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I apologized. "But since you are awake, would you maybe get me some ice?" I asked trying not to sound too helpless.

"Sure, do you need anything else?" He asked getting up for the ice I asked for.

"Maybe some water too?" I asked.

"Ok, I'll be right back." He said hurrying out of the room.

I held my hand out in front of my face and tried to make a fist. My muscles were so sore feeling, 'Was I out that long?' I wondered. When Raph came back in, I sat up as he handed me the water and softly touched the ice to my head where I was rubbing it before. "How long was I unconscious?" I asked.

"A little more than a day." He said. "How do you feel?" He asked concerned.

"Ok." I said after taking a sip. "My head hurts, and my muscles ache, but other than that, I'm fine." I explained taking another sip. He gave me a half smile and sat back down where he was before. I looked down at my glass of water, then looked back up at him. "You look tired, you can sleep here, if i can just manage to get up hah." I half laughed, trying to get up.

"Nah, it's ok, I'm fine here." He told me. I got half way up and then let myself back down.

"I have a bed in my room." I stated.

"April's in it. She decided to stay for a while." He told me.

"Oh, well this is your bed, I don't wanna be a burden just because I made a stupid decision." I told him.

"Hah you seem to make a lot of stupid decisions." He laughed.

I just stuck out my tongue then looked back at my glass. "You got any comics I can read? I don't think I'll be able to sleep."

"Uh, yeah, here's a few." He said handing my a little pile, then yawned.

"Raph, just sleep in your bed, I don't need it." I ordered.

"You need to relax. You over did yourself and took a blow to the head. Just lay back and read a comic." He demanded.

I sighed, "How about this, I'll scoot over and you can sleep and I'll just sit here and read." I smiled.

"Uh, you want me to sleep with you?" His face turned very red.

"Haha! Raph you're not sleeping with me, just next to me." I explained.

"Oh, right." He stuttered as he got up and walked over to me. I moved closer to the wall as he climbed into the bed.

"Goodnight Raph." I said as I opened one of the comics.

"Goodnight." He said as he laid his head down and closed his eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

~Raphael's Point Of View~

I woke up next to Kira, she laid there asleep, her head nuzzled up against my arm. 'I though she wasn't going to sleep...she must have gotten tired and fell asleep, but why is she laying her head on me?' I smiled a little. I didn't wanna wake her up, so I just laid there until Leo came in.

"Hey, uhh...what...is-" Leo said raising his eye brow.

"It's not what you're thinking." I cut him off in a whisper.

"Yeah, sure." He whispered back smirking, then closed the door quietly.

Kira nuzzled closer to my arm, I was just hoping she didn't hear his stupid assumptions.

"Oh uh, I'm sorry, I must have fallen asleep." Kira said sitting up quickly.

"Uh, yeah, I guess, I just didn't wanna wake you up." I told her.

"Thanks." She said looking downward.

"So, you hungry?" I asked getting up and stretching.

"Very." She said getting up too. We walked into the kitchen area and found whatever weird food Mikey made a little earlier for breakfast.

"I see you're awake." Leo said walking in the room.

"Mmm yeah. Leo...I'm sorry, about not listening. I was being rash and I shouldn't messed up your plan. I just really want to take out the Kraang. It's because of them that I don't know who I am, or where I came from, who my family is, I have nothing all because of them. I just wanted some revenge. I guess I got what was coming to me." She apologized standing up as he walked up to her.

"Kira, it's alright. I forgive you, and you don't have nothing. You'll always have us, I guess we could be like your family." He said trying to make her feel better. I just sat there and chewed my food watching Leo put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her a little.

"Hmm, I guess you're right, I could have it worse, I could be suck with Karai still." She said laughing a little. Leo smiled a little.

"Hey Kira! You're awake!" Donnie said excited, walking into the room from his lab. "Can you come in here? I wanna tell you what I've found about your DNA."

"Oh, um, ok." She stuttered, probably not sure if she's ready to know yet.

~Kira's Point Of View~

I brought a plate of food with me as I followed Donnie into his lab.

"Kira, this strand here, I believe, tells me that you are a human, just with modified genes. I think the Kraang kidnapped you and used some kind of mutagen that changed your DNA into what they need. The only thing that confuses me is this." Donnie said showing me various things on his computer. "This flyer was put up almost three months ago. Then I found this news add, it says you went missing for 5 days, but it says you were found and got home safely now living with your family. How could you have got home safely, yet nothing saying you are missing now. I think the Kraang might have a way to hack into the news industry and post false reports. If they can get that far, what else can they do?" He explained.

"So you think he got the media to say I was returned home, even though here I am, probably mutated and not knowing anything about my real life? What's worse is my parents didn't care enough to tell anyone I wasn't actually returned home...Do I even want to know my family now?" I asked feeling unwanted.

"Kira, I didn't mean upset you." He said feeling bad. "Kira if it makes you feel better, I kind of think of you as family. I mean I guess I've only known you for a couple of months, but you've trained with me and my brothers, and played video gamed with us, and read comics with us, and have went into battle with us. You're kinda like a sister." Donnie said smiling looking a little embarrassed.

"Donnie...That is really sweet. I feel much better." I told him giving him an awkward hug. He put one arm around me. "I don't think I've ever felt so accepted before." I told him stepping back from him.

**So ik i promised more than this, but i ended up working anyway...sorry! Hope you liked it!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Yo Donnie! Oh hi Kira, wanna go find a skate spot?" Mikey rushed in asking.

"Yeah sure. Let me just grab my board." Donnie said.

"Oh! I wanna come!" I yelled excited.

"Are you sure you're ok to go? You're not sore anymore?" Donnie asked worried about me.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. One thing though, what's a skate spot and what do you do there?" I asked a little embarrassed.

"What?! How do you not know!?" Mikey yelled.

"I just, I..." I stuttered.

"You guys coming?" Raph yelled walking in.

"A skate spot is a place where we go to skateboard, relax and have fun." Donnie explained.

"Alright! Someone teach me how to skateboard." I said with a huge grin.

"What? You don't know how?" Raph asked. I shook my head with innocent eyes. He just gave me a tough guy smirk. "I'll teach you. Here you can use my board." He told me as I gave him a big grin.

"Alright bros! Let's get rollin!" Mikey exclaimed. He grabbed his board and ran out jumping onto it in mid air and landing on it, riding it out of the lair. Donnie grabs his and walks with Leo past the metal turny bars.

Raph walked over to his board and stepped on the edge of it, flipping it up and grabbing it in the air. He held the board to his side. "Ladies first." He said holding his hand out for me to lead the way. I smiled at him and started toward the exit of the lair. Once we got to a smooth surface he dropped the board. "Ok, so you put one foot here, and one here." He said demonstrating. I followed his instructions and put my feet where he said. "Bend your knees, it will help your balance." He said as I followed what he told me. He then pushed me forward and I started to move on the board. I gasped a little as I started moving. "Haha you're doing good!" He told me. "Now take one foot off the side and push off the ground to keep moving." He told me. I kept my balance and did as he told.

"This is pretty fun!" I yelled back at him as he ran after me trying to catch up. "Uhh..How do I stop!?" I yelled coming closer to a wall.

"Jump off!" He yelled in response getting closer to me as I slowed down.

"What? Why aren't there brakes on this thing!?" I said freaking out a little. He caught up to me and just picked me up off the board as it ran into the wall.

"You ok?" He laughed a little setting me back down on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I told him laughing. "Well that was exciting, I'm ready for more." I told him still laughing a little.

"Ha! You looked scared." He laughed at me.

"Hey! So what if I was! I like the thrill of being in danger I guess." I explained.

"You're messed up." He told me trying to push my buttons.

"Oh yeah? Mr. Anger Management?" I asked walking past him touching my finger to his chin. He just watched as I walked pasted him, then flipped up his board up and followed me.

"Mr. Anger Management huh? We'll see about that little crazy girl." He remarked.

"Little!?" I complained.

"You're offended by 'little'?" He asked lowering his eyebrows.

"I am not little." I declared smirking.

"Haha you are definitely little." He said messing with me. I glared at him with my mouth open. We finally caught up with the others.

"Jeez! Finally, you guys take for EVER!" Mikey complained.

"Haha sorry Mikey, I'm not too good at skateboarding haha." I chuckled.

"That's ok, I know that Raph isn't a very good teacher." He told me.

"Why you!" Raph said chasing after Mikey. He yelled trying to run away from Raph trying to smack him. I just giggled at them as the others climbed up the ladder out the manhole. I followed and then so did Mikey and Raph after Raph finally hit him on the head. Mikey climbed out rubbing his head.

"Sooo I feel a little left out since I am terrible at skateboarding." I told them after we climbed to the top of a nearby building.

"I have an idea! Kira you can hang on to me like piggy back while I ride and do stunts! It'll be like you're riding too!" Mikey yelled all excited.

"Hahah are you sure that's safe?" I asked laughing.

"No, but it will be a lot of fun!" He told me waving his arms around.

"Ok Mikey, as long as it will be fun." I agreed. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Raph glaring at Mikey as I climbed onto the back of his shell. 'Did he wanna teach me that badly?' I thought to myself.

"Alright! Hold on tight girly!" Mikey yelled as he jumped onto his board riding it to the edge of the building. Then he kick-flipped off the edge landing on the building below yelling WOOOO the whole time. I closed my eyes freaking out a little. When I opened them I saw that we had not died yet.

"Haha now that was exciting!" I yelled to Mikey as the others were riding, doing ollies and other tricks off of the various vents, skylights, and chimneys. Mikey kept doing tricks as well, every time I freaked a little, but was still having a blast.

**Sorry for the weird stopping point but some big stuff is coming up and I wanted to split it up. =) Hope you liked it!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Hold on guys." Leo half whispered holding out his right arm in front of us. I got off of Mikey's shell to see what was up. "Do you see that?" Leo asked referring to the human dressed Kraang down below unloading a truck.

"What do we do?" I asked in a whisper.

"It looks like they're unloading mutagen from that truck into that warehouse." Donnie pointed out. "What could they need all of it for? And why do they need to move it?"

"This must be where they were trying to take the original shipment that we spilled over New York." Leo said. "They need to be stopped." He ordered.

"Fine by me." Raph smirked.

"Let's do this." I hissed excited to attack the ones that ruined my life.

"Kraang, it is the one known as War Machine. The one known as War Machine is working with the one known as Shredder." One Kraang said to another.

"Kraang, we must not upset the one known as Shredder." Another Kraang said.

"Yes Kraang, we must not get on the one known as Shredders bad side." A third Kraang said.

"D-did they say...?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter." Raph said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Turtles! Go!" Leo shouted as we jumped off the building.

"Turtles go?" Raph questioned. "That's terrible! Jeeze you couldn't think of anything better?" He insulted while landing on a Kraang smashing it's head in.

"I...just...shutup!" Leo yelled while he sliced through one Kraang and jumped onto another's head. He pushed off the side of his head with his feet forcing the Kraang to fall to the ground, while he lunged forward to another Kraang stabbing his katana through it.

"Koroshiya! Stop them!" A familiar voice yelled from inside the warehouse.

That's when I stopped and stared. I couldn't believe my eyes. The girl standing right in front of me was me. I couldn't move.

"So we finally meet War Machine." She said to me.

"W-what?" Was all could manage to say. She jumped into the air lunging at me. I was knocked over by Raph, I landed on the ground with him on top of me, her sword bouncing off his shell. She then aimed at his head as he rolled away from her pulling me with him. Donnie ran at her swinging his bo staff at her. She blocked it by putting her sword up vertically to her left. She pushed his staff downward with her sword then sliced at him. He jumped backward, then Mikey ran at her throwing his kusarigama chain at her. She didn't notice and was wrapped up in his chain. She fell to the ground with a thud. She struggled a little trying to free herself.

"Who are you?" Leo demanded to know pointing his sword at her face.

She looked at him. "I'm Koroshiya. A clone, just like your friend there. You know War Machine." She said in a terrible dark tone.

Raph helped me up but all I could do was stare at her. "R-raph I.." I stuttered.

"It's ok Kira.." He choked out.

Koroshiya then rolled over and pushed off the ground with her back and landed on her feet, then flexed enough pushing outward with her arms and broke the chains apart. She glared at us then threw a smoke bomb and disappeared.

I just stood there in shock, but something triggered something in me and I narrowed my eyes and ran into the building.

"Kira wait!" Leo yelled as they all ran after me.

"What is she thinking!?" Raph yelled.

I ran in to find Karai standing there next to this Koroshiya. "Who are you!?" I demanded a different answer.

"Were you not listening? I'm a clone of a random girl the Kraang decided to steal DNA from. You were created by the Kraang and Karai demanded to have you. When you escaped, she had Stockman make me. A better, stronger, smarter, more agile version of your pathetic being." She told me.

"At least I have my own free will!" I yelled back running at her pulling out my sickles finally. I sliced my right hand at her, then my left stepping forward. She hopped backward. She got down and tried to leg sweep me, I jumped and swung my leg at her head. She blocked me by putting her forearms vertically to the side of her head I was aiming at. Then she put her hands on the ground and pushed her body upward swinging her body so her foot landed on my stomach, I went flying backward landing against a hard crate containing mutagen.

"Kira!" Raph yelled.

"Oh no, Kira! I don't have a cure yet, get out of there!" Donnie gasped.

I looked up and noticed bottles of mutagen falling toward my head, I flinched preparing for the worst. I heard a crash and opened my eyes looking around me, the bottles landed around me only one of them breaking open. I got up and jumped away from it before it could touch me. I took a deep breath and threw a few shiruken at her forcing her to go to the right, then jumped at her swinging my leg at her head. I landed my hit and she went down. The others were distracted by Karai and her footbots. Raphael was able to take down one of the bots, and came for Koroshiya. He went to stab her with his sais while she lay on the ground. When he got close enough she kicked her feet upward kicking him over her body and behind her into more crates. More mutagen began to wobble and fell toward Raphael, but this time Koroshiya threw a shiruken at some of the bottles cracking them open, sending mutagen splashing around. I panicked seeing Raph in danger, and I ran toward him throwing my body over his hoping to save him from the agony of being mutated a second time. I remembered Donnie saying it could even kill him, it's too unpredictable to tell what might happen. I landed on top of him, shielding him from any harm.

"KIRA!" Raph panicked from under me. He pushed me up and jumped over the mutagen laying next to him. "Kira, Kira! Say something! Please be ok." He said laying me down on the hard concrete away from the terrible mutagen.

I screamed from the pain, but it didn't last long. I then whimpered and moaned as my mind was subsiding into darkness.

"Kira!" Leo yelled pushing Karai away from him with his sword. He ran over to where Raph and I was.

"It's all my fault, Kira..." Raph whimpered.

I felt like I was in a tunnel. It looked like everything I saw was coming from a distance. Everything I heard was an echo. I couldn't move, and yet I was getting up from the ground.

* * *

**OK! now I finally got to the good stuff! And it's only going to get more awesome! Let me know what you thought with a review! I'd love to hear what you all think of this shocking news so far!**


	19. Chapter 19

~Raphael's Point Of View~

I landed on my back and saw the mutagen falling toward me. All I heard was foot steps coming toward me when I realized it was Kira. "KIRA!" I yelled as she was doused in mutagen. I grabbed her by the waist where the mutagen hadn't landed and picked her up jumping over the mutagen. I laid her down on the ground, and she started screaming. I didn't know what to do I just stared at her in shock, not sure what to do. Then she got quiet, she was whimpering and moaning. "Kira, Kira! Say something! Please be ok." I cried out. All of a sudden her eyes shot open and she took in a deep sharp breath. She just stared at me for a moment and then rolled away from me and pushes herself up and throws shiruken at Leo and I. I jumped out of the way. "Kira what are you doing?" I asked freaking out.

"She didn't mutate..." Donnie muttered very confused.

"Uhh Donnie you got an explanation for this?" Leo asked dodging Kira's attacks.

"An-an explanation?!" Donnie stuttered.

"I think that's a no!" Mikey added still fighting off some footbot.

"Kira what's wrong with you?" I asked her.

She didn't respond, she ran over to her weapons she dropped earlier. She scoops them up and heads straight toward Karai. She jumps at her and Karai hopped to the left and Kira immediately sliced at her, Karai was not expecting her to be to quick and stumbles backward trying to escape the sickle. It nicks her shoulder and she starts bleeding. I rush at her while shes off guard and puncher her in the face and she went down. I looked at Kira and smiled at her a little satisfied that we beat Karai, but Kira doesn't return any feeling. She rushed at me throwing a kick at my head. I ducked and rolled backward. Donnie and Mikey were standing behind her not sure if they should attack or run, and Leo was now next to me. "What do we do...?" I asked looking at Leo.

"I-I don't know." He told me confused.

Karai started to crawl away backward. Kira looked at her and threw her sickle at her head. Karai dodged it my rolling toward me and Leo. She got up and jumped on top of the crates. "Koroshiya! Annihilate them!" She ordered as she threw a brick at a window and jumped out it.

Koroshiya watched Karai as she jumped out and turned back to us and smiled, Kira watching Karai as well turned to look at Koroshiya.

She ran at her then dropped to the ground sliding toward her aiming to trip her, and Koroshiya jumped to avoid the attack. Kira reached up and grabbed her foot and pulled her down making her land hard on the ground. Koroshiya kicked her in the head and got onto her knees, then unsheathed her sword once again and spun on her knee swinging it at Kira like a bat. Kira had already prepared for this attack and had he sickle up ready to block the attack, then she grabbed the sword with her bare hand and ripped it out of Koroshiya's hand and threw it aside. It clanged against the ground as Koroshiya's eyes widened realizing she was way out numbered and for some reason this pathetic clone girl in front of her was stronger. She gritted her teeth and ran for the window that Karai had disappeared out of.

"Don't let her escape!" Leo yelled.

I ran at the crates closest to the window knocking some of them over. Koroshiya seemed to have lost some balance but managed to grab onto the window sill with broken glass. She gasped from the sharp glass digging into her hands, but managed to pull herself up and out the window quickly.

"Sorry Leo, I let her escape." I said disappointed, Koroshiya as a captive might have answered a lot of questions.

"Kira, are you alright?" Donnie asked slowly walking toward her.

She watched Koroshiya escape then looked at her bleeding hand. Then she turned her head to Donnie. He flinched a little as she looked at him on her knees. She slowly got up, still staring at him. She then unleashed tons of shiruken in all different directions, Donnie couldn't manage to find a way to dodge them and he was struck in the upper arm near his bicep. He yelled in pain and pulled it out tossing it aside, but while he was distracted with that she lunged at him holding out her sickle ready to slice his head off. I rushed at her tackling her and landing on top of her.

"Kira, what are you doing? We're your friends! I'll hold you down until you stop acting crazy!" I yelled at her trying to get her to think about what's going on. 'Wait, her eyes...they're red. Like they're glowing.' I thought, my mouth dropping open. In one swift move she pushed her body up and threw me backward. I stood upright and slid backward from her sudden strength. She ran at me ramming me against the wall.

"Raph!" Mikey yelled.

"What can we do? She's our friend. Has she changed sides?" Leo questioned out loud panicking. He decided to run up to us and try to pry her off me, but she just turned around and punched him right in the face sending him flying. I tried to grab her, but she just grabbed my arms and spun me around holding my arm behind my back pushing me up against the wall once again.

"Kira, Kira please! You're our friend." I pleaded looking over my shoulder at her.

She whipped out a knife and held it against my throat.

'Why did she stop. If she was gunna kill me, wouldn't she have just done it?' "Kira, it's me, Raph, your friend. Please stop this." I tried to reason. All of a sudden she was breathing really heavily, her grasp on me loosening. Next thing I knew her hand fell from my neck laying next to her hip limply, the knife fell from her hand. I turned to face her and she immediately fell backward passing out. I quickly grabbed her my arms wrapping around her as I bent forward trying to keep her from hitting her head. 'What the HELL is going on?' I thought to myself so confused, and just angry. I was so frustrated at what just happened. Why was my friend attacking me and my brothers? Why was she passed out in my arms now? When she wakes up, will she attack again? Has she become the war machine the Kraang had planned to make from the start? "What do we do now?" I asked relying on my brother Leo to decide, hoping he would be in favor of helping Kira rather than just dumping her off somewhere. I just looked at him holding her by her sides near her arm pits, her arms up in front of her, but her head sagging.

Leo looked back and forth, looking at me, then the ground to the right, then the left, the to Donnie, looking for some hope of information from his genius brother. Donnie looked just as confused as Leo did. "We'll take her back to the lair." He decided. "But I think we need to take some precaution...and tie her up..." He said not really happy about the idea of that, but knew it had to be done for their safety.

I nodded with a scowl on my face. I picked her up so her head was against my shoulder and her knees were on top my other arm. We headed back to the sewers as day light was cracking over the horizon. I looked down at Kira, completely unconscious, she looked so defeated. I'm sure the rest of us look as defeated as she does.

* * *

**God, I feel like this chapter was terrible. I wanted it to be sooo much better than it turned out, I had to start over twice because my computer decided to be weird and delete most of my story twice...So I hope you liked it...I might redo it later because I am just too tired right now to reread and fix and edit the stupid weird parts haha. So let me know what you think. I'll let you know if I end up editing it so you can read it the way I had hoped it would come out...maybe hahaha idk. Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for taking so long to write another chapter, but here it is! enjoy!**

* * *

~Raphael's Point Of View~

"Lay her down in my lab, I want to see if I can figure out what happened to her. She obviously wasn't herself." Donnie said as we walked into the lair.

"What happened?" Master Splinter asked as we walked toward him.

"To be honest..were not sure.." Leo said. He explained exactly what happened to Splinter as Donnie, Mikey and I went into the lab.

"Lay her down there." He said pointing at a table in the lab. I laid her down softly. She moaned a little starting to wake up. I looked at my brothers not sure of what to do if she wakes up and tries to attack. We all turned and stared at her. She started to open her eyes and blinked a few times. She turned her head toward me and started to sit up.

"Mmm Raph? Where are we?" She asked confused.

"Were in Donnie's lab. Are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"Oh, yeah, I think I'm alright." She touched her hand to her head, trying to remember what happened. She felt something wet and looked at her hand. It was bleeding. She looked at it for a second quizzically. Then she gasped.

"It's ok Kira, we'll get that bandaged up." Donnie said grabbing some gauze he had in a drawer with a first aid kit and other bandages.

"No...It's just, I remember. I...I'm really sorry. I didn't want to attack you, I couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry." She started to break down.

"Kira, It's ok. Were fine." I told her putting my hand on her shoulder. She turned to me and put her arms on my shoulders and laid her head next to mine. She whimpered a little, I could tell she was trying not to cry, but she was scared. Of course she was going to cry. I put my arms lightly around her trying to comfort her. I opened my eyes to see Mikey looking at me with a big grin on his face. I lowered my eyebrows angrily. He then raised and lowered his eyebrows as if to say 'ooo lala' or something. I growled a little getting more angry with him. He just giggled at me knowing he's pissing me off.

"I'm sorry Raph, are you mad at me?" She asked.

"No! No, I'm not mad. Not at you..." I glared at Mikey. He smiled at me again with a big goofy grin as he slowly made his way out of the lab.

~Kira's Point Of View~

Donnie went over to a sink while I was hugging Raph and got a cup of water. When he came back to me he took my hand and poured the water over it, he then took a rag and wiped it dry then wrapped the gauze around it and taped it together so it would hold. "There, you should be ok now." He assured me. I smiled at him with tears in my eyes.

"Thank you Donnie...I'm really sorry...Do you know why I wasn't mutated? And why I couldn't stop myself from attacking you? I just..." I rambled on.

"I-I don't. I'm sorry Kira. I will do everything I can to find out though. It's just short of a miracle that you're not mutated, or hurt. I feel like this is the best way things could have went." Donnie told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you said you couldn't stop yourself, all of us are ok, not seriously injured, and you're not mutated." He smiled. "I'll take you going temporarily insane over you being mutated and it being our fault."

"Hah I guess, but doesn't that just mean I'm more messed up than we first thought?" I sighed.

"Hm, I guess it means your DNA is much more complex than I first thought, especially since DNA is already incredibly complex. I'll look into it to see if I can find more about why the mutagen had such a strange effect on you." He told me.

"Thank you Donnie." I said as he walked over to his computer to see what he could find.

"I'm glad you're ok." Raph said to me.

"I'm glad that you're ok." I said to him emphasizing the you're. "I was so scared that maybe I would hurt you, or one of your brothers."

"You...hurt me? HA! That's a good joke." He messed with me.

"Hahahah, you're not invincible. I could take you down." I claimed.

"What? In your dreams maybe. I'm just too much for you. You can't even get me off you when I pin you down." He told me.

"Or maybe I was going easy on you." I said as I hopped off the table and walked into where Leo and Mikey were. Raph followed me.

"Hey, soo are you ok now?" Mikey asked me.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Mikey I'm sorry for attacking you." I told him as I sat down and hugged him.

"Stop apologizing!" Raph almost laughed. "You didn't hurt us, and you made Karai run for her life. If anything, we should be applauding you. Plus you kinda saved me..." He trailed off.

"Oh yeah! You really made Karai run! And that other girl! Koroshiya!" Mikey yelled in excitement.

"MIKEY!" Leo yelled at him elbowing his side.

"Ow! What?" He asked confused what he did wrong.

"Oh, yeah, that other girl. She said I was a clone...my life is so messed up..." I sighed.

"That's ok, were pretty messed up too." Raph smiled at me. I smiled back at him and laughed a little.

* * *

**Sorry for the boring chapter. More to come! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
